That Girl
by Yves Rosebaum
Summary: She's his nanny. So why is Frank Lampard falling for a clumsy girl who is not like his usual girlfriends? R/R


Author: Yves aka Yvesrose

Rating: PG13

Category: Romance, comedy

Characters: Frank Lampard and Amber

Lilia: a smart girl who captured Petr Cech's heart and has a love of fashion... Though she is independent, she occasionally needs Petr there to pic up the pieces when she hears a sad story from a client.

Length: Long story

Summary: Frank Lampard could never be held down by a woman. But then, one day, he caught a girl. Literally.

Beta: Amber aka Chelseagirl25

Disclaimer: I do not own Frank Lampard or Chelsea FC (nor would I want to, Amber, they're all yours) but I do own the idea and other characters. Do not recreate, copy, or spin off without my permission.

Authors Notes: This is a spin off of Contagious and takes place a few months earlier. Amber (chelseagirl25) sent me an app for Contagious and I decided that she was the perfect one to tame Lamps and that required a story... This will be updated as the ideas come not weekly. Maybe biweekly... For games, I want them all fictional because I am afraid of what will happen if I put real games in here... Plus, the is all past tensed anyhow so let's rewrite history! The title is based on this total pop song by NLt called "That Girl" and here's the link: .com/watch?v=YUrR9WI0emM

Index:

1~~~ Chapter One, Chapter Two, Chapter Three

2~~~ Chapter Four Parts One- Three

3~~~ Chapter Five

Chapter One: The Fan

Amber was in her Lamps replica jersey while running a few errands. That is, if buying another video game counted as

running an errand. As she searched the aisles of the store, her side swept bangs kept on falling back into her eyes. She

found herself regretting the decision to cute her hair that way yet again. She found her game (the latest ProEvo) and was

about to reach for it when another hand did the same, but retracted it. She felt ridiculous grabbing it but it wasn't like it was

the last copy or anything. There was one behind it and that guy could've grabbed it if he wanted. She was about to head to

the check out counter when she found herself tripping. She neared the ground as an arm rescued her.

"Are you okay?" the man asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Amber said as she stepped up, turning to smile at the man.

He was nice looking. The kind of guy she would date. Seemingly geeky, but with the toned biceps of an athlete. His curly

blonde hair and big blue eyes screamed sweet.

"I'm Chris," he said.

"I'm Amber... Thanks so much for saving me," she says.

"I see you're a Chelsea fan," he said.

"We live in Chelsea," she points out.

He laughs, "Right. Sorry... But, uh, I work for PR there and I have tickets to tomorrow's game... Would you like to come?"

Would she like to come?

"Yes!" she exclaims, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him.

Amber was so excited. For a second, she regretted wearing the last of my replica jerseys (she has one for every member of

the first team) but she realized she had a spare Lamps one. Good. That's a relief. Amber switches numbers with Chris and

gives him directions to her flat.

"Can you believe it? He rescues me and invites me to a game!" Amber tells her roommate.

The other girl laughs, "He might be the one!"

Amber sticks her tongue out at her and gets started on playing her new game. Then, she realized she had to go rub it in her

family's faces. She loved them, but some things are meant to be bragged about.

Like what you read? I will be casting for Chelsea WAGs...

Please PM me the application which is:

Name:

Age:

Player:

Physical Description:

Personality (might be altered to be a little WAG-like but not too much):

Job: (or are you a career WAG?)

Chapter Two: The Game

*The game commentary is the real Amber's writing and is fictional*

It was after the game and I was beyond thrilled.

"So, any ideas on what I should write for the site's game summary?" Chris asked.

She thought for a second as we waited for the elevator and smiled.

"Ahem!" she said, putting on a serious reporter face. "The game at the Stamford Bridge against Arsenal had been an

exciting one for Chelsea. At first it seemed as though Arsenal had been in the hunt for victory but the mentality of the

Chelsea's back bone players, JT and Lamps, wouldn't even think about giving into a 4th place has-been team like Arsenal.

Petr had been busy at first as Arsenal burst out of the blocks and forced a few saves from the goalkeeper. But Petr wasn's

busy for long as Chelsea eventually ran rampant and scored two: One from a strong Alex header and another thunderous

25-yard strike from Nicolas Anelka. A third was added to the score sheet when Ashley Cole forced an Arsenal defender to

turn the ball back into his own net. Then Arsenal rallied for a while in the second half and Niklas Bendtner did make it 3-1

briefly, but the Gunners were forced to admit defeat when Florent Malouda added in a fourth goal for the Blues. Overall the

match had been a success and was hopefully the start of things to come for the Chelsea team in the new season. How was

that?"

Amber loved showing guys how much she knew about sports in general. He was impressed.

"If you could repeat that word for word..." he joked. "I hate to bring you into the office, but do you mind waiting for a

minute? Sorry..."

"No, it's fine," I say.

We're about to head over to his office when a voice stops us.

"Chris!" a voice shouts.

Chris turns to look at who it is at the same time I do. The guy was very pudgy, red, and bald. Oh, and he had one of those

headset things on that all the managers wear during games.

"Give me a second," he says as he walks over.

I stand waiting for a second when a little girl runs up to me. She has a strange resemblance to... Well. No. It couldn't be. He

wouldn't let his little girl.... Where's the other one?

"Hi!" she said.

"Hi," I smile. "Where's your--"

"I'm Luna," she said.

Okay. That does not mean that she's his--

"Luna!" a woman's voice called.

And there stood a brunette that was unmistakably Frank Lampard's ex-fiancee. She had a little girl in her arms and looked

relieved to have found her child. Elen Rives actually lost one of her kids. I surpressed a giggle at the idea of kiddie leashes

and asked her if "this was what she was looking for."

"Yes," she said. "Thank you!"

"No!" Luna said as her mother tried to take her hand. "I want to run like Daddy!"

And just like that, the kids was off. Well. She certainly could run like her Dad.

"Would you like me to help?" I ask as I retie the laces on my Pumas.

"Please," the woman gasped, pointing to her sky high heels.

I dart after the girl and I manage to scoop her up as she laughs in delight. The trick is to carry them upside down.

"Special delivery," I joked upon arriving in front of her mother.

"Thank you," Elen panted as she firmly grabbed Luna's hand before her feet met the ground.

At that point, Chris had gotten back and looked at me like I was weird because I was trying to flip Luna right side down.

"Uh..." he said, looking at me with a "WTF?" expression.

"This lovely girl here helped my catch Luna," Elen explained. "It seems I haven't asked you name. Hi, I'm Elen..."

"I'm Amber," I reply as Chris walked over.

"Well, thank you so much," Elen said as the elevator opened and she walked into it, dragging Luna along. "Luna!"

I laughed, "Your welcome... and Luna, there's a fairy you can see in there if you look hard enough."

Sure it was a lie, but it got her in the elevator. Plus, I was sure the staff would manage to stick a Tinkerbell sticker up there

for her if it was that hard to get her into the elevator.

"Fairy?" Chris asked.

"It got her in, didn't it?" I remark. "But you should probably stick a fairy sticker in there and tell her it's hiding or something.

She is going to look... Elen seemed nice..."

"She isn't," Chris said. "She likes using people so... Anyhow, how do you know so much about kids?"

"I work at a toy store," I tell him, still wondering what Elen did to push Chris over the edge.

He seemed to nice to care about gossip but Elen... There was something going on there.

Chapter Three: Love's a Game... You Just Don't Know When You Started Playing

Another day. Another long shift. Another bill that would be paid. While Amber's parents were very happy to pay for her

schooling and some bills, her clothes and other "non-essentials" (she stopped outgrowing clothes a year or so ago, so at this

point, it was a weird need to buy jerseys and such) were all her. So, there she was, ringing up people at the check out

counter when she finally got moved to stocking duty, which was easer than dealing with customers. I stood there putting

Tinkerbell dolls onto the shelf when I heard a voice scream my name.

"Huh?" I said, almost falling off of the step stool when strong arms caught me.

"It's me!" Luna said. "Daddy... This is Amber! She caught me!"

I looked up at the man. Frank Lampard.

"Hi," I say.

Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God.

"Hi," Frank smiled. "I'm Frank..."

"I know. I mean, I'm Amber," I said, still in his arms.

Oh my God!

"This is the doll, Daddy!" Luna declared. "This one!"

She grabbed like five boxes of Tinkerbell dolls and headed towards the strollers. Good to see that she doesn't have shopping

problems.

"Uh, can you put me down?" I ask as one of my co-workers looked at me like I was a freak of nature.

I was sad as he put me down (that was the best rescue ever).

"Luna... One doll honey... Five of one--" he began to say as the little girl put all five in a stroller and began using it as a

shopping cart.

She just kept on piling different fairy dolls in.

"Sorry... I think I started the obsession," I say as I begin piling dolls back onto the shelf.

"It's okay... Better five dolls than her running through halls by herself," he said, looking concerned as Luna started piling a

whole lot of fairy dolls into her new stroller.

I look at him with sympathy. Clearly the little girl ran the show... I walked over and crouched down.

"Luna, honey, if you get too many of one kind of doll... Then you can't get one of every different one you want," I say.

"There won't be room in there for the others..."

"You're right!" she exclaims as she put back the extras and began getting newer ones.

"I sort of helped," I said.

"No, you helped..." he said. "Look, I know that I barely know you but Chris is a good kid and you were there with him, right?

Elen likes you too..."

"Yeah..." I say, pretending that he was about to invite me to every game.

Every game. Every season... Great seats... I smiled at the thought.

"Would you like to baby sit the girls during games?" he asked. "You can get great seats and all you have to do is keep those

dolls from being thrown onto the pitch... I'd pay you of course..."

I laughed, "Sure..."

He took my number and asked that I keep it a secret. Meanwhile, Luna had decided she needed stickers. Now.

"Where are the stickers?" Lamps asked, looking helpless as the little girl tugged on his pant leg.

"Aisle three," I snicker. "And Luna, please and thank you are fairies favorite words..."

"Please Daddy!" Luna began.

Chapter Four: Let the Games Begin Part One

Amber was shocked when her phone rang. Everyone knew not to bother her after work. They needed to give her an hour to

unwind and relax.

"Hello?" she asked, sounding like hell.

"Is this a bad time?" a familiar voice asked.

"Uh, no... Who is this?" she asked, putting down her noodles and getting up to pace.

"Frank, we met in the toy store..." the voice said.

She just sounded like that with Frank Lampard? Oh God...

"Oh!" she says. "Yeah... Uh, the game isn't for a week... Is something wrong?"

"I know the game is in a week but I was wondering where I could send your pass to get into the private areas and get the

girls... Or do you want to come over to pick them up?" he asked.

"I'm fine with meeting you there," she says, so wanting the pass so that she could tub it in her brother's face.

"Okay... Then, your address?" he asks.

She gave it to him to take it down and he tells her my passes will be there in an hour or so via messenger.

"Okay, thanks..." Amber replies.

"Luna's looking forward to it," he says.

"So am I," she chuckles, hearing the sound of something clashing against the wall.

Sort of looking forward to it. The things she does to get great seats... But she couldn't say no to him. Have you looked into

his eyes?

"Oh, do you know what fairy in the elevator she's talking about?" Frank asked.

"Yeah... She thinks there's an elevator with fairies in it at Stamford Bridge..." she explained. "Sorry..."

He laughs, "It's fine..."

"Okay, well bye..." she said, hearing the sound of someone banging pots and pans.

Why did she agree to babysit?

"Oh, you... Uh. Yeah, bye," he said, hanging up.

Amber knew she was in for a whole lot of trouble babysitting his two little girls. Isla seemed well behaved but Luna was

definitely spirited.

Chapter Four: Let the Games Begin Part Two

Amber arrived at the stadium only to see hear that there was a huge uproar over a cancelled game. What was going on? Sure,

she knew that her team would've easily beat Everton. Easily, but still. When Luna saw her, especially in the Lamps jersey, she

ran up to Amber to hug her and say that the Everton team never arrived. Everyone was trying to figure out what happened.

"Hey," she said, scooping Isla into her arms and sitting down in the ordinary looking room.

"Hi," Isla smiled as Luna climbed onto Amber's lap, clutching a stuffed Tinkerbell doll.

"Amber," a male voice said.

She looked up to see Chris. He never called her back and she was wondering why, but she wasn't going to let him get to

her.

"What are you--" Chris began when Frank showed up in his gear.

"Amber," he said, walking over to pick up Isla. "So sorry to bring you down here but... The Everton team is all sick. Barfing

and it's insane... There isn't going to be a game today."

*from now on, it's first person... I tried third person and it was all off*

I nod, "It's fine..."

Wow he looked sexy.

"Is it okay if you just look after the girls while I change and then I'll come and get them?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's fine..." I say, holding onto Luna, who insisted on being picked up.

Chris's eyes were firmly on me. Whatever Mr. Never Calls. Isla gets put down and walks over to me, grasping my hand.

"What are you doing here?" Chris hisses after Frank leaves.

"I am a babysitter for Lamps," I say.

Chris looks freaked, "Look Stalker Girl, just stop trying to--"

"What's going on here?" a voice asks. "You have no right to be talking to any human like that... Not in front of those kids."

A glamorous looking woman walked over, glaring at Chris.

Chapter Four: Let the Games Begin Part Three

I recognized her as Lilia Ash. She was one of the most famous WAGs ever.

"Chris? PR, right?" she asked, folding her arms. "Look, run off and do your job..."

With that, Chris left. Wow. She can be intimidating.

"Hi, I'm Lilia... You're Frank's baby sitter, right?" she asked.

Luna squirmed and stuck her arms out towards Lilia.

"Hey sweetie," Lilia said, scooping the little girl up. "So, how's the baby sitting going?"

"Pretty easily... I'm Amber," I reply.

"Yeah... I heard, Frank was ecstatic when he found out you can handle his kids," she said, smiling as if she had a little

secret.

Lilia

After I spent some time with Amber and the Lampard girls, I went off to find Petr who had his helmet in his hand.

"I wish you would get rid of that thing," I say, grabbing it.

"You wouldn't want me to hurt my head would you?" he asked.

"Oh, so you're scared of injuring yourself during physical activity, huh?" I tease, putting on the helmet and winking at him.

"Not now," he said, smiling.

"Why? We're at home and it's--"

"Just... not now..."

Chapter Five: Jaw on the Floor

Lilia

It had been one month. One torturous month of Petr being completely distant. I couldn't figure it out.

"Maybe he's just stressing... Think about, this week's game is Liverpool, next week's game is Manchester City, and right after

that is Manchester United... It's like the most stressful month ever," Amber said as she fed Isla while Luna sat playing with

her dolls.

Amber had begun baby sitting whenever Frank felt like having a day reviewing his old game tapes and needed peace. I

didn't want to say anything, but I saw that they are getting into the... I don't know, but if I didn't know better and only

judged by the way they were acting, they could pass for a couple raising a family. If something went wrong with the girls,

Frank called Amber. He had also taken to asking for her help when picking out clothes for them and Elen was jealous. Kirstie

was telling me that Elen wanted to go ranting to tabloids about everything.

"Are you serious?" Amber asked as I told her.

I nod. We finally got to talk about the real stuff while the girls took their naps. Petr and Frank were in Frank's den watching

game tapes.

"Yeah, Elen was going crazy," I point out.

"Why? I'm the nanny..." Amber says.

She sounded like she wanted to be more than the nanny. I mean, I knew Frank depended on her, but I wasn't sure that he

knew how much she meant to him. I could see them dating.

"Elen's jealous... Think about it, Luna drives her insane while behaving around you," I point out.

"Well, anyhow... Petr and his sudden need to be, uh, not active in certain, uh, things," she says.

I sigh, "I don't know. I really don't."

Kirstie

I was pregnant. That was clear. Three months. It was healthy and growing. Florent is ecstatic, but I am so scared about

what is to come mainly because of one drunken night. It was a loud party and I was drinking a lot. I really was so drunk, I

did not know what was going on until I woke up in the arms of someone that was clearly not my boyfriend. I climbed out of

the guy's bed but he woke up and was freaked. It was three months ago. I didn't know if I had it in me to tell Florent. I knew

who else could be the father. I was so scared that it might not be Florent's, clearly. If this baby is Petr's, I would be

devastated. I wanted it to be Florent's.


End file.
